The Amai & Vegeta Story
by Amai1
Summary: Vegeta hat eine kleine Schwester. Sie heißt Amai... Die Geschichte spielt auf dem Planeten Vegeta, welcher von dem Fiesling Freezer zerstört wird...
1. Die Flucht

Hi erst mal! Bevor ihr euch die Geschichte durchlest muss ich euch noch was erklären: Yasai (eine Person, die in der Story vorkommt): Er ist der Cousin von Vegeta. Eine etwas tollpatschige Gestalt, über die man sich gerne lustig machen darf^^  
  
Titel: The Amai & Vegeta Story -Die Flucht Autor: Amai & Dark Angel Teil: 1  
  
Die Flucht  
  
Auf dem Planeten Vegeta, kurz vor dessen Zerstörung von Freezer:  
  
Im Königshaus... "Mein Sohn." König Vegeta betrachtete seinen Sohn mit besorgtem Blick. "Hör zu. Ich möchte dich darum bitten, sofort in dieses Raumschiff zu steigen." Er machte eine Pause, und sah Vegeta abwartend an. "Nein." Der Prinz schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich werde nicht von hier fliehen." Sein Vater starrte ihn an, und ein klitzekleiner Funken Zorn flammte in seinen Augen auf. "Na gut." Gab er nach. "Dann schicke ich dich eben auf eine Außenmission. Besser?" "Ich denk nicht mal dran." Vegeta verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich weigere mich, diesem Befehl zu folgen... ich befolge überhaupt keine Befehle...das hab ich noch nie getan, und werde es auch nie tun." Sagt er trotzig. "Dann bring wenigstens deine Schwester von hier weg." Mischt sich die Königin in das Gespräch ein. Sie hat die letzten Fetzen mitbekommen, als sie eingetreten ist. Sie sieht ihren Sohn mit einem traurigen Ausdruck an. "Du kannst mich mal. Ich geh hier nicht weg. Amai kann auch jemand anderes beschützen...Yasai zum Beispiel." Brüllt der kleine Prinz. In den Augen seiner Mutter spiegelt sich grenzenlose Wut wieder. Sie geht mit geballten Fäusten auf ihn zu. Direkt vor ihm bleibt sie stehen, und holt zu einem Schlag aus. Vegeta erhält eine Ohrfeige, mit flacher Hand, die sich gewaschen hat. Er sieht sie völlig verdutzt an. Noch nie in seinem Leben hat ihn jemand geschlagen. Seine Wange wird rot, und er fasst sich mit der Hand hin. Die Augen der Königin füllen sich mit Tränen, die ihr langsam die Wangen herunterrinnen. "Mutter..." Vegeta ist fassungslos. "Bringst du jetzt endlich deine Schwester in Sicherheit?" Fragt sie mit scharfer Stimme. Vegeta schweigt. Es gefällt ihm überhaupt nicht, dass er von hier weg soll. "Das kann doch auch Yasai machen. Ich kann euch hier viel nützlicher sein!" König Vegeta tritt zwischen die beiden. "Du kannst uns hier nicht nützen. Du störst höchstens und bist uns im Weg." Spricht der König mit harter, bestimmter Stimme. Vegeta sieht ihn ungläubig an und schweigt. "Das stimmt nicht." Flüstert er dann. "Und ob das stimmt..."Donnert seine Vater. "Gar nicht!" Schreit Vegeta trotzig. "Ich bin mindestens so gut wie zehn unserer Krieger!" Verteidigt sich Prinz Vegeta. In diesem Moment wird die Türe zum Saal aufgestoßen, in dem sich die drei gerade befinden. "Mylord, Mylady....es tut mir leid..." Ein völlig atemloser Saiyajin kniete vor den dreien nieder. "Was ist geschehen?" Fragte die Königin. Sie dachte kurz nach. "Hatte ich dich nicht damit beauftragt, auf Prinzessin Amai aufzupassen?" Fragte sie dann, und ihr Gesicht wurde kalkweiß. "Es... ich... man hat mich niedergeschlagen und....." Weiter kam er nicht, denn im nächsten Augenblick stand der junge Prinz direkt vor ihm, und starrte ihn wütend an. "...und jetzt ist sie weg?" Fragte er drohend. Der Saiyajin nickte. Er machte sich momentan gerade ernsthafte Sorgen um sein Leben. Streckte seinen Arm aus. In seiner Hand bildete sich eine gelbe Energiekugel. "Sag bye bye." Vegeta grinste. Dann ließ er die Energiekugel auf den Saiyajin los, der wenige Sekunden später mit einem riesigen Loch im Körper tot zu Boden fiel.  
  
"Lass mich los, du Idiot!" Amai zappelte in den Armen ihres Entführers. "Hey, du kleines Miststück, halt gefälligst still, bis ich dich zu Meister Freezer gebracht habe..." Fuhr ihr Entführer sie an. Es war ein Saiyajin, wie Amai feststellte. Und zwar einer, den sie kannte. "Horenso, lass mich gefälligst los, du elender Verräter!" Schrie die kleine Prinzessin. "Das werde ich alles meinem Bruder sagen, und dann bist du fällig!!! Bähhh!" Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Dann biss sie ihm kräftig in den Arm, mit dem er sie festhielt. "Du..!" Brüllte er. Dann riss er sie unsanft von seinem Arm weg, und schleuderte sie gegen eine Wand. Augenblicklich war er über sie gebeugt, und packte sie an der Kehle. "Lass...mich los!!!!" Presste die kleine Prinzessin mühsam hervor. "Hey, lass meine Cousine in Ruhe!" Ertönte eine quietschende Stimme hinter den beiden. "Oh nein.. nicht der..." Dachte Amai. "Schlimmer geht's nicht mehr...na, das kann ja heiter werden..." Murmelte sie. Der Saiyajin drehte sich um, und ließ ihren Hals los, so dass sie wieder atmen konnte. Er schaute den kleinen Jungen, der da stand, aufmerksam an. "Lord Yasai..." Murmelte er dann, aber es war nicht eindeutig zu sagen, ob er dass nun gut, oder schlecht fand, dass der Kleine da war. "Was machst du da mit meiner Cousine?" Yasai stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte. "Ich... ich bringe sie nur zu einem Raumschiff, damit sie von hier fliehen kann..." Erklärte Horenso mit ruhiger Stimme, und er wartete ab, ob ihm Yasai das abkaufte. "Hm...." Yasai dachte nach. "Und warum hast du sie dann am Hals gepackt?" Fragte er sichtlich verwirrt. "Ähm...och, das...das war ein Spiel..." Sagte er nicht sehr überzeugend. "Das glaube ich dir nicht.." Yasai setzte seine ernsteste Miene auf. "Ich werde dich jetzt alle machen, wenn du Amai nicht sofort loslässt." Horenso sah Yasai an. Dann begann er schallend los zu lachen. Auch Amai konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. "Hey, was ist denn daran so witzig?" Brüllte Yasai wütend. Um ihn herum begann ein blaues Energiefeld zu leuchten. "So, ist dass immer noch so witzig?" Fragte er dann selbstsicher. Horenso lächelte. "na, dann zeig mal, was du drauf hast.." Yasai ließ in seinen Händen zwei Energiekugeln erscheinen, wie Vegeta zuvor bei dem anderen Saiyajin. Die beiden feuerte er auf Horenso ab. Es entstand eine Rauchwolke, und weder Yasai, noch Amai konnten etwas sehen. Yasai grinste. "Hahahaha, ich hab es geschafft!!!!" Freute sich der junge Saiyajin, doch dann tauchte eine Silhouette aus dem Staub auf. "Bitte, aufhören, ich bin kitzelig..." Lachte Horenso nur über Yasais Attacke. Dann holte er zu einem Schlag aus, der Yasai ebenfalls an eine Wand beförderte. Der junge Saiyajin fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Amai versuchte derweil, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. "Super, der Depp ist abgelenkt.." Dachte sie. "Ein Glück, dass Yasai so dämlich ist...danke, Yasai!" Sie fliegt los, doch dann wunderte sie sich, dass sie nicht mehr voran kommt. "Wohin des Weges so eilig, kleine Lady?" Horensos grinsende Visage erschien vor ihr. "Och nee, du schon wieder.." Murmelte die kleine Amai genervt. Horenso packte sie fest mit seinen Armen. Dann kehrte er um.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit kam er zu einem Sammelpunkt, wo mehrere seiner Leute, oder besser gesagt Freezers Leuten, bereits auf ihn warteten. "Sag mal, was wollen wir eigentlich überhaupt mit der kleinen Nervensäge? Wozu braucht Freezer die kleine Göre?" Fragte einer der Typen, der sich als Zarbon entpuppte. Amai streckte ihn die Zunge raus. "Na, das wüsste ich auch gerne, du blöder Heini!" Schrie sie ihm ins Gesicht. "Oje, verschwinde mit dem kleinen Gör wieder, Horenso!" Forderte Zarbon, und der Saiyajin gehorchte. Er packte Amai erneut, und flog wieder davon.  
  
Wenig später erreichte er endlich den Raumschifflandeplatz, gemeinsam mit Amai. Er sah sich um, aber er konnte keinerlei Gefahr erkennen. Schnell bewegte er sich auf das Raumschiff zu, mit dem er diesen Planeten verlassen wollte. "Hey...nicht so schnell!" Der junge Prinz stellte sich ihm mutig in den Weg. "Was wollt Ihr denn?" Fragte Horenso scheinheilig. "Verräter!" Amai lächelte erfreut. Ihr Bruder war endlich gekommen, um sie zu retten. "Geht mir aus dem Weg, Hoheit..." "Ich denk ja nicht mal im Traum dran!" Schrie ihn Vegeta an. "Deinetwegen kann ich meinem Vater nicht helfen, Verräter!" Fuhr ihn der Prinz an. Horenso grinste. Er ließ Amai zu Boden fallen. "Gut." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. "Dann ist das dein Ende, du widerlicher kleiner, verzogener Bengel!" Wut stieg in Vegeta auf. Um ihn herum erstrahlte eine helle, blaue Aura, die ziemlich stark war. Er blickte Horenso mit einem unbarmherzigen Blick an. Dann bildete sich eine Energiekugel in seiner Hand, die er mal wieder auf seinen Gegner abfeuerte. Horenso wich aus. Amai stand wieder vom Boden auf, und rannte schnell hinter ihren Bruder, um sich hinter ihm zu verstecken. Sie streckte Horenso wieder mal die Zunge raus "Na, das war wohl daneben...Solltest dir ne Brille zulegen, klein - Vegeta..." bemerkte Horenso abfällig. Vegetas Augen verengten sich vor Wut. Er sagte kein Wort. Dann breitete er die Arme aus, und brachte sie beide gleichzeitig nach vorne. Eine riesige Energiekugel entstand an der Spitze seiner beiden Handflächen. "Final Flash!" Rief er laut, und die Energiekugel flog auf Horenso zu. Die Luft vibrierte. Horenso wurde in tausend kleine Stücke gerissen, und die Erde bebte im Umkreis weniger Kilometer. Vegeta sah etwas erschöpft aus, und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. "Alles in Ordnung, mit dir, großer Bruder?" Fragte ihn die Kleine besorgt. Vegeta grinste sie an. "Mir geht's bestens..." Dann stand er langsam wieder auf. Amai umarmte Vegeta volle Kanne, so dass er grad wieder umfiel. Er lag auf dem Boden, und Amai auf ihm, als plötzlich ihre Mutter hinter dem Raumschiff hervortrat. "Amai...Vegeta..." Sagte sie gerührt. "Mami!" Amai ging von Vegeta runter, und rannte zu ihrer Mutter, um die auch zu umarmen. Vegeta stand langsam wieder auf, und sah lächelnd auf Amai und seine Mutter. Die Königin kniete nieder, und nahm ihre Tochter fest in den Arm. "Hier...pass gut auf das hier auf... Wenn euer Vater und ich nachkommen, dann wollen wir es nämlich wiederhaben..." Sie überreichte Amai das Amulett ihres Vaters. "Und...falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen sollten, dann gib es deinem Bruder...wenn er reif dafür ist...Aber das kann ja noch dauern, bei dem..." Sie drückte ihre Tochter noch ein letztes Mal, dann richtete sie sich wieder auf. "Bring sie weg von hier, Vegeta, ich bitte dich..." Sie näherte sich ihm, um ihn ebenfalls zu umarmen, aber er wich ihr aus. "Du kannst dann wiederkommen, wenn du willst..." Fügte sie mit einem gequälten Lächeln hinzu. Vegeta nickte. Dann nahm er seine Schwester an der Hand, und führte sie in das Raumschiff hinein. Außer ihnen war dort niemand, also musste Vegeta das Raumschiff selbst fliegen. Dummerweise war da aber schon ein Kurs vorprogrammiert, den man nicht ändern konnte. "Wo fliegt das Teil nur hin?" Fragte sich der Prinz. Er sah durch das Fenster nach unten, zu seine Mutter.  
  
Sie stand auf dem Planeten, und winkte ihnen zum Abschied. Hinter ihr erschien plötzlich eine Gestalt, die für Vegeta und Amai leider nur unklar zu erkennen war. Die Gestalt streckte die Hand nach der Königin aus, die sich nicht dagegen wehrte, und brach ihr das Genick. Wie in Zeitlupe sank die erhabene Königin der Saiyajin zu Boden, ihr Körper war nichts weiter, als eine leblose, leere Hülle. Amai begann zu weinen. "Mamiiii!!!!" Schrie sie, mit Tränen in den Augen. Vegeta schwieg. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen konnte. "Mutter." Dachte er nur. Er wendete sich Amai zu, und nahm ihre Hand. "Nicht weinen." Flüsterte er. "Wir können eh nichts mehr ändern. Aber wir können versuchen zu überleben..." Versuchte er sie zu trösten. "Ok." Schluchzte Amai ein letztes mal. Dann wischte sie sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. "Ähmm... wir haben da noch so ein kleines Problem..." Meinte Vegeta besorgt. "Unser Raumschiff hat direkten Kurs auf das Raumschiff von Freezer...diesem arroganten Schnösel..." Erklärte er seiner Schwester. "oh oh..." Ist alles, was die kleine Prinzessin herausbringt.  
  
Nachdem die beiden mit ihrem Raumschiff schon ziemlich weit entfernt von dem Planeten Vegeta waren, fing dieser plötzlich an gelblich zu glühen. Wenige Sekunden später explodierte der gesamte Planet, und es blieben noch nicht einmal kleinste Gesteinsbrocken übrig. "Was war denn dass? War das etwas das, was ich denke, dass es war, Vegeta- san?" Fragte Amai sichtlich geschockt. "Ja." Antwortete Vegeta tonlos. "Unser Planet wurde zerstört..." Murmelte er. Er sah seine Schwester an, und bemerkte, dass sie um ihre Fassung kämpfte. "Nicht weinen..." Sagte er, aber er musste selber mit den Tränen kämpfen. Er schloss Amai in seine Arme, und strich ihr über den Rücken. "Alles wird gut...eines Tages, das verspreche ich dir..." Flüsterte er, und drückte sie fest an sich.  
  
  
  
So... das war's fürs erste mal... ne Fortsetzung kommt auf jeden Fall! Bye, eure Amai 


	2. Persecution

So... hier kommt auch schon der 2. Part der Vegeta und Amai Story Dark und ich, haben uns wieder mal zusammen gesetzt und weiter geschrieben... Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!  
  
2.Persecution Das Schiff steuerte weiter Freezers Raumschiff an. Vegeta hatte zwar bereits mehrere Male versucht, den Kurs abzuwenden, aber das Schiff ließ in so fern nicht mit sich reden. "Verdammter Mist!" Schrie er, und trat mit dem Bein irgendwo dagegen. Amai sah ihn nur verständnislos an. "Was ist so schlimm daran, wenn wir zu Freezer kommen?" "Er wird uns umbringen!" Vegeta setzte sich wieder hin, und sah seine Schwester an. Sie war noch sehr jung, aber sie verstand bereits alles. "Amai, wenn wir dort ankommen, dann will ich, dass du dich versteckt hältst. Ich werde sagen, dass ich alleine gekommen bin, weil unser Vater mir gesagt hat, dass ich mich in Sicherheit bringen soll. Du wartest dann hier. Ich werde später wiederkommen, und dich wegbringen..." Er sah ihr in die Augen. "Okay? Amai nickte. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich Angst wieder, aber auch Vertrauen, unerschütterliches Vertrauen in ihren Bruder. "Gut." Vegeta umarmte sie nochmals. In diesem Moment doggte das Schiff an Freezers Raumschiff an. "Hopp, los, versteck dich!" Rief er ihr zu, und schob sie in den Schrank, in dem die ganzen Kampfanzüge steckten. Er schloss die Türe schnell und stellte sich schnell hinter die Steuerkonsole. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Raumschiffluke und Zarbon trat ein. "Master Freezer, hier ist jemand an Bord..." Rief er hinter sich. Er trat näher an Vegeta heran. "Komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe, du hässliche Tunte!" Warnte ihn der Prinz der Saiyajin und nahm so eine Art Verteidigungshaltung ein. Auch Freezer hatte inzwischen das Raumschiff betreten. Er stand in der Tür. "Na, wen haben wir denn da?" Fragte er honigsüß. Vegeta wich einen Schritt zurück. Das war Freezer, das erkannte er sofort...er hatte ihn schon mehrere Male gesehen, wenn er mit seinem Vater gesprochen hatte... dann hatte er die beiden immer aus einem Versteck beobachtet. "Keine Antwort?" fragte Freezer nun mit ein wenig Enttäuschung. Er schob Zarbon zur Seite, und näherte sich Vegeta weiter. "Hey, Abstand halten!" Schrie der Junge wütend. "Du erteilst mir keine Befehle, Kleiner! Du weißt wohl nicht, wen du vor dir hast!" Freezers Stimme klang wütend, und gefährlich. "Natürlich weiß ich das. Ein hässlicheres Monster als den da.." Vegeta deutete auf Zarbon "...Oder ist das ne Die da?" fragte er dann fast schon nachdenklich. "Du bist Freezer." Fügte er dann in Freezers Richtung gewandt hinzu. Freezer atmete tief ein. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Der Kleine wagte es tatsächlich ihn zu beleidigen...dieser kleine Giftzwerg! "Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist?" Fragte er scharf. Er entdeckte das königliche Emblem auf Vegetas Kleidung. "So ist das also..." Dachte er sich. "Besser wie du...!" Antwortete der kleine Prinz. Zarbon bemerkte Freezers lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er durchstöberte das Raumschiff nach weiteren Saiyajin, konnte aber noch nichts entdecken. "Prinz Vegeta..." Freezer grinste. "Wie schön dass wir uns endlich persönlich kennen lernen..." "Bist du alleine hier?" Fragte das Monster sanft, wie man mit kleinen Kindern nun eben mal so spricht. *Piep...piep..piep.piep piep* Machte Zarbons Scouter. "Hey, da ist noch jemand...im Wandschrank...!" Machte Zarbon darauf aufmerksam. Vegeta wurde bleich. Er fühlte Angst in sich aufsteigen, und dachte, dass ihm sein Herz jede Sekunde in die Hose rutschen würde. "D..Da... ist niemand!" Sagte er schnell. "Ehrlich nicht... ich bin völlig alleine!" Sagte er, so überzeugend er konnte, und Freezers grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Wen versuchst du denn vor uns zu verstecken?" Fragte er schelmisch. "Ni-niemand!" "Zarbon?" Freezers Stimme klang amüsiert. "Mach die Tür auf....!"  
  
In einem anderen Raumschiff: Langsam schlug Yasai seine Augen auf. "Wo bin ich denn jetzt gelandet?" Fragte er halblaut. Sofort erschien ein Gesicht vor ihm. "Wahhhh!" Schrie Yasai erschrocken, und drückte sich auf den Boden, auf dem er lag zurück. "Ganz ruhig, Master Yasai, MyLord." Beruhigte ihn das Gesicht, und Yasai konnte erkennen, dass es ein Saiyajin war. "Kihino-san?" Fragte Yasai etwas verwirrt. "Wo sind wir hier?" "In einem Raumschiff..." "Ach neee, das sehe ich selbst." "Ach, wirklich? Toll... bist du dir da auch ganz sicher?" Ein kleiner Junge erschien an der Seite des älteren Saiyajin. "Minerai-chan?" Yasai richtete sich auf, und sah den elf-jährigen Jungen erstaunt an. Dann wurde er ärgerlich. "Was soll dass denn heißen? Soll das ne Anspielung sein?" "Neee, wie kommste denn darauf?" Minerai verdrehte die Augen. "Hey, ihr beide, hört auf zu streiten. Yasai, wir haben dich mitgenommen. Du hast bewusstlos dagelegen, wir haben dich durch Zufall auf dem Weg zu unserer Flotte gefunden. Leider waren wir nicht schnell genug, um König Vegeta zu helfen. Wir sind die letzten überlebenden des einstmal so gefürchteten Kriegervolkes." Erklärte Kihino. Dann wandte er den beiden Kindern den Rücken zu. Minerai sah Yasai böse und verächtlich an. "Ich kann dich nicht leiden." Sagte er dann so leise, dass es nur Yasai hören konnte. "Mir doch egal, Minerai-chan. Trotzdem musst du meine Befehle befolgen...weil ich nämlich dein Meister bin..." Yasai grinste. "Meister...ts..." Minerai verdrehte erneut die Augen, dann drehte er Yasai den Rücken zu. "Du kannst mich mal am....**** (zensiert) lecken..." Dachte er sich. "Hey, lass mich nicht alleine, Minerai-chan!" Schrie Yasai, und eine Träne rollte über seine Wange. "Nenn mich gefälligst Minerai-kun, du Memme!" Antwortete Minerai wütend bevor er in einem anderen Raum verschwand.  
  
Wieder in Freezers Raumschiff: Zarbon öffnete die Wandschranktür. Vegeta hastete ganz plötzlich zur Türe, und stellte sich davor. "Nein. Nicht!" Schrie er fast schon verzweifelt, aber Zarbon schob ihn einfach zur Seite. Die Türe war offen. Lauter Kampfanzüge hingen in dem Wandschrank. Das Piepsen wurde schriller. Dann Plötzlich huschte eine Ratte zwischen Zarbons Füßen hindurch. "Eine Ratte!" Schrie er. Freezers Grinsen verflog. Er sah zu Vegeta. "Wegen einer Ratte machst du so einen Aufstand?" Fragte er sichtlich überrascht. Vegeta sah etwas erleichtert zu Freezer. Dann ergriff er die Gelegenheit. "Ja, das war meine Hausratte, Freddy... ich habe sie schon seit drei Jahren... und er ist ganz lieb...mein bester Freund, Master Freezer." Antwortete der Prinz, und lächelte unschuldig. "Hm..." Freezer dachte kurz nach. Dann packte er die Ratte, und zerdrückte sie in seiner Hand. "Du bist ein Weichei, wenn du an dem Tier hängst. Das musst du dir abgewöhnen..." Er ließ den toten Körper des Tiers auf den Boden fallen. Vegeta sah weiter starr zu Freezer. "Lass uns gehen. Du wirst in meine Dienste treten, wenn du überleben willst. Ansonsten spare ich mir deine Ausbildung, und töte dich auf der Stelle." Freezer wandte sich um. Vegeta war wütend. In seiner Hand bildete sich eine weiße Energiekugel. "Na warte..." Dachte sich Vegeta. "Das würde ich an deiner Stelle gar nicht erst versuchen..." Meinte Freezer. Vegeta ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. Er schoss die Energiekugel auf Freezer ab. Freezer ließ sich treffen, doch zu Vegetas Staunen machte es dem Ungetüm absolut nichts aus. "Das war nicht schlecht, Kleiner... du könntest es noch weit bringen...wenn du dich mir unterwirfst..." Meinte Freezer anerkennend. "Sowie es Nappa und Radditz auch getan haben..." Amai verfolgte das Gespräch aus dem Wandschrank heraus. Sie hatte mitbekommen, wie die arme kleine Ratte getötet worden ist.. wie hatte Vegeta sie doch gleich genannt? Freddy? Hoffentlich war es wenigstens eine männliche Ratte gewesen. "Arme kleine Ratte, du bist nicht umsonst gestorben.." Dachte Amai. "Komm schon, Brüderchen, unterwirf dich... bitte... du sollst doch leben!" Flüsterte sie so leise, dass es keiner hören konnte.  
  
"Nappa und Radditz?" Dachte Vegeta etwas überrascht. "Vielleicht kann ich dann ja irgendwann mal mit Amai abhauen." "Also gut, Master Freezer. Ich werde tun, was Ihr mir befehlt." Sagte Vegeta, aber es kostete ihn einige Überwindung. Freezer grinste. "War doch gar nicht so schwer..."  
  
  
  
  
  
So... das war der zweite Teil und der dritte kommt natürlich auch noch^^ Dann ma viel Spass beim Lesen! Eure Amai 


	3. Mission Impossible

Und hier kommt Part 3 !!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 3: Mission Impossible  
  
  
  
Etwas später: Freezer hielt eine Rede und all seine Kampfkräfte, alte sowie auch neue, waren um ihn versammelt, und mussten sich das alles anhören. Vegeta entdeckte Radditz und Nappa. Die beiden Saiyajins sahen nicht gerade glücklich aus. Der Saiyajinprinz bemerkte ihre traurigen Gesichter, und näherte sich ihnen langsam. "Hey..." Flüsterte er, so dass Freezer ihn nicht hören konnte "Prinz Vegeta! Ihr seid am Leben!" sagte Radditz erstaunt. Sein Gesicht nahm einen dümmlichen Ausdruck. Vegeta sah ihm tief in die Augen. Dann holte er aus, und verpasste ihm einen Schlag, der sich gewaschen hatte. Radditz rappelte sich wieder auf. "Wofür war dass denn jetzt?" Fragte der Saiyajin verdutzt. Vegeta sah ihn leicht säuerlich an. Er atmete tief durch. "Mein Planet wurde zerstört. Und ihr habt es offensichtlich nicht für notwendig erachtet, meinem Vater oder eurem Volk zu helfen!" Sagte er leise, mit scharfer Stimme. "Wir...wir konnten nicht..."Stammelte Nappa. Vegeta trat einen Schritt zurück. Er wandte sich um, und entfernte sich von ihnen, ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen. Freezer beendete seine Rede, und sah böse grinsend in die Runde. "Ich werde euch nun in verschiedene kleine Truppen aufteilen." Erklärte er. "Wen ich aufrufe, der schreit hier, und tritt vor, alles klar?" Allgemeines Schweigen. Freezer fuhr fort. "Zarbon und Dodoria, ihr bleibt bei mir." "Ja." Zarbon stellte sich neben ihn. "Hier!" Auch Dodoria gesellte sich zu ihnen. "Vegeta!" Keine Antwort folgte. Freezer sah sich suchend um. "Vegeta.." Er entdeckte ihn. Der Saiyajin machte keinerlei Anstalten, überhaupt irgendetwas zu sagen. "Du wirst zusammen mit Nappa..." Der große Saiyajin mit der Glatze stand auf "Hier!" "...und Radditz auf Mission gehen." Auch Radditz erhob sich. "Sehr wohl, Master Freezer." Vegeta warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Sekunden später stand er hinter ihm, und mit einem kräftigen Fauststoß beförderte er Radditz zu Boden. Wieder stand der Saiyajin auf, Und sah Vegeta erneut verdutzt an. "Wofür...!?" Fragte er. "Das war für "Master Freezer"" Erklärte Vegeta leise. Freezer bemerkte diese kleine Unstimmigkeit, und er begrüßte sie... das war gut, solange sich die Saiyajins untereinander stritten, konnten sie sich schon nicht gegen in auflehnen. Er grinste. "Verzeiht , euer Hoheit.." Radditz senkte schuldbewusst den Blick, und hoffte, dass Vegeta sich wieder einkriegen würde. "Ihr drei werdet euch gleich auf eure Mission begeben..." Fuhr Freezer fort. "Es gibt da einen weitentfernten Planeten, der von ziemlich starken Bewohnern geschützt wird...aber ihr als Saiyajins dürftet keine Probleme damit haben.." Fügte er grinsend hinzu. Mit diesen Worten schickte er sie aus dem Raum in Richtung Raumschiff.  
  
"Der Kurs ist bereits einprogrammiert.." Kiwi, einer von Freezers Bediensteten kam ihnen entgegen. Nappa nickte. Vegeta sah zu ihm auf. "Was bedeutet das?" Fragte er ihn argwöhnisch. "Dass Freezer und nicht vertraut, und uns deshalb nur zu dem Planeten und wieder zurückfliegt." Erklärte Radditz in einem Anflug von Intelligenz. Vegeta nickte, und gemeinsam bestiegen die drei das Raumschiff, in welchem Amai sich noch immer versteckt hielt. Die Scouter, und alle Ausrüstung die sie benötigten, befanden sich bereits an Bord.  
  
Raumschiff von Yasai: Yasais Raumschiff flog planlos durch das All. "Wohin fliegen wir eigentlich?" Fragte der kleine Saiyajin interessiert. "Das geht dich gar nichts an." Entgegnete Minerai schroff. "Wir wissen es nicht.." Antwortete Kihino wahrheitsgemäß. "Ach, deshalb sagst du, es geht mich nix an...du weißt es selber nicht!" Yasai grinste. "Nenenenene!" "Halt die Klappe, oder ich brat die eine über!" Drohte Minerai. Kihino verpasste seinem Sohn eine Kopfnuss. "Halt sofort die Klappe, und ab in deine Kabine! Und dort kommst du erst wieder raus, wenn ich dich rufe, verstanden?" Fragte er ihn leicht zornig. "Jaja, verstanden.." Murmelte Minerai unwillig. Dann wandte er sich noch einmal zu Yasai um, der ihm gerade die Zunge herausstreckte, und sagte: "Mit dir bin ich noch lange nicht fertig, Kleiner...!"  
  
Bei Amai: Amai fühlte sich schrecklich alleine in dem dunklen, engen Wandschrank, denn ihr unbewusster Begleiter Freddy war ja vor kurzer Zeit leider viel zu früh verstorben -an dieser Stelle bitte eine kurze Gedenkminute für den armen, kleinen, aber dennoch tapferen Helden unserer Geschichte, Freddy- Sie hoffte, dass ihr Bruder sie, wie versprochen, endlich holen würde.  
  
Zurück zu Vegeta: Er überzeugte sich davon, dass Freezer keine Überwachungskamera installiert hatte, und wandte sich dann ohne zu zögern dem Wandschrank zu, um diesen zu öffnen. "Amai?" Rief er in das Dunkel hinein. "Vegeta?" Drang ein leises Flüstern aus dem Schrank. Er hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen, und half ihr heraus. Dann sah er zu Nappa und Radditz. "Wehe ihr verratet auch nur ein Wort... dann bring ich euch eigenhändig um, dass schwöre ich euch." Sagte er, und er meinte es todernst.  
  
  
  
Diesmal ist die Story zwar nicht sehr lange geworden, aber das ist ja nicht so schlimm... Einen 4. Part wird es natürlich auch geben! Auf den müsst ihr wahrscheinlich etwas länger warten, aber das ist ja egal, oder? ... Oder? *ganzdollhofft,dassesegalis...*^^ 


End file.
